


Professional Poison

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [37]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You try to prevent Roman from ruining his position.





	Professional Poison

“It’s fine, Ro.” You try to calm him down, pulling your shirt back down over your ribs, “It’s a story line, and it was an accident. I didn’t turn away when I was supposed to, and he feels terrible.” 

Roman says nothing, but that low stir of a growl beneath his deep breath signals trouble ahead. 

Turning away from you, he exits with long stride forcing you to sprint in order to catch up with him, “Roman, no!”

His steel gaze is set ahead of him as he maintains a scary calm, his balling fists the only signal of his anger as he searches for Rusev. You had been a valet for Cesaro in their recent feud, and it would make zero sense for Roman to attack him. The new champ had bigger fish to fry; but, as a man, Roman had only one target in mind.

“It was an accident!” You insist, trying not to alarm too many people to his intentions, “Please, don’t do this because it could fuck things up for both of us. Please!”

Roman stops in his tracks, looking over at you and seething, “He needs to know that every mark that ends up on you is a chunk out of his ass. Accident or not, Imma whoop his ass.”

“Thank you. I mean that. But this was an honest mistake. He’s apologized profusely, and an ass kicking from my boyfriend would do nothing but make it worse. It’s also very unprofessional and unbecoming of the champ.” You force his tense arms around you, feeling them immediately ease, and place your hands on his chest, “You can only be rough in our bed, all right? Watch yourself here.”

“I can’t be rough with that big mark on your ribs. I’ll feel like shit.” His arms move to a possessive hold around your shoulders, causing his forehead to fall against the top of your head, “I just want to hug you until you’re okay again.”

“Aw, my big teddy bear,” You tease, tilting your head up to kiss his lips, and promise, “I’ll let you handle me however you need to.”


End file.
